Followers of the Dominion: Wasemkhet
by Setep Ka Tawy
Summary: Another enemy has risen against Seto Kaiba, a cult whose existence spans three millennia of opposition to the light. But what they want with him is far beyond the scope of his understanding. He only knows - they want him.


Hooray, the beginning of my first multi-chapter Seto-centric fic. Just a few notes for my potential readers:

- This will be heavily based off of Egyptian mythology, as well as that culture. I consider myself fairly well versed in various aspects of Egyptian culture, for someone who has had no formal training/education in the subject, and I'll make every possible effort to make this aspect as accurate as possible. However, if I make any errors, please notify me! I will, of course, be taking _some_ creative liberties.

- As often happens with my stories, I have the beginning and end parts pretty much set. The middle, however, is more ambiguous. I never really know where my writing will hurtle off to when I start. On that note, this story may have a certain irrregularity in regards to when it's updated. Please bear with me on both accounts.

- This is rated T due to upcoming language and violence in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Strange Encounters**

It was nearing evening in Domino City, that curious span of time just before dusk when any vivid color begins to slide away, deprived of the daytime light that gives substance to its hues. The dimming sun's rays clawed feebly at gash-like rents in the sullen cloud cover draped like a ragged cloak over the horizon - only to be contemptuously brushed aside by the artificial light below, as man's technology defied nature's age-long darkness. Drained of such strength in the face of night, the sun made a half-hearted attempt to remain but was defeated by the clouds' bruised fingers, which stretched out apathetically to ensnare and obscure the dim glow. Despairingly, the light fell away.

This slow, almost agonizing process seemed to flash by between one moment and the next for the younger brother of a certain CEO. Mokuba Kaiba blinked, glancing up from the nothing he had been blankly staring at - not a particularly exciting piece of nothing, he had to admit - and looked around, his eyes already automatically adjusted to the darkness. When had that happened?

_I must've been sitting here for almost an hour_, he thought ruefully. He hopped off the bench serving as his seat and stretched, his eyes still roaming about. It was even darker here in the park, where trees enshrouded the area in separation from the glowing city about them. They were eerie, in a way - just standing there in the silent shadows, completely indifferent to everything around them.

Mokuba shivered, more from that thought than any sense of cold, and then abruptly started walking. He hoped his brother hadn't already sent out search parties for him. Admittedly, he'd been gone for a while longer than originally intended, but it wasn't as if he had left without any word whatsoever.

He had been walking for only about forty seconds, however, before he deliberately slowed his steps again. An uneasy feeling was coming over him, the sense of being watched. He paused in an open area between two large trees, his eyes darting nervously across the surrounding shadows, seeking the source of this nameless disquiet. Mokuba wasn't exactly scared - city life had its hazards, after all - but that didn't make him any less tense. Maybe he was just being paranoid, after having been caught off-guard by evening's sudden approach. Shrugging, but still alert, he set off again.

Two dark figures emerged from the shadows in front of him, barring his way forward. Between the overhanging trees and the lights glaring behind them, Mokuba was unable to make out more than the figures' vague silhouettes. He stopped, feeling an uncomfortable prickling running from his neck down his spine. So he hadn't been imagining things after all.

"What d'you want?" he demanded loudly, finding a small measure of comfort in asserting a degree of forced confidence. Still, when one of the figures took a step toward him, he in turn shifted hesitantly backward. The entire situation was unnerving.

The one who had approached now spoke. "_Sen-en-Seto_?" The inflections of his voice were foreign, exotic.

Mokuba blinked. "Sorry?" he replied, rather roughly.

There was a pause before the other continued. "You are the.... brother.... of Seto." He seemed to be asking for confirmation rather than posing a direct question.

Mokuba's first thought was something along the lines of, "Okay, bro, who'd you offend this time?" But seeing as his brother wasn't present to provide an answer, he'd have to figure out what was going on himself. Unconsciously tensing, he responded defensively, "Yeah. So what?"

Again, a pause before any sort of reply. "We have.... need.... of him."

"Uh huh...." said the younger Kaiba slowly, feeling more confused by the second. If these guys were looking for Seto, why hadn't they just gone over to KaibaCorp like any clear-thinking person? Everyone knew where it was, and it could be easily pointed out to visitors, even foreigners.

What the heck was going on here?

Slightly annoyed now, Mokuba shifted impatiently. "So why'd you come looking for me, then?" He was beginning to realize that this encounter couldn't have been random - the odds were just too enormous.

"It is our.... understanding," the other explained smoothly, "that Seto becomes most.... cooperative.... where the safety of his brother is concerned."

It took a moment for that statement to filter through Mokuba's consciousness, and then he felt a sharp chill pass through him. The threat was obvious now. Taking another step back, he braced himself to run and said vehemently, "You stay away from me!" But somehow, he doubted they would listen.

This thought was proved correct as both sides realized the time for talking had passed. The two figures darted forward like striking snakes, and Mokuba felt their fingers brush his clothing as he stumbled backward, eyes wide. Then he was running, back along the path, dodging benches and trees as he fled - in the opposite direction from where he needed to go. Recognizing this, he broke abruptly to the left, dashing across a wide stretch of open grass. His foot caught on the ground, and he pitched forward with a yell of surprise. He recovered himself in a few staggering steps, but caught a flash of movement behind him; and turning, he saw that he was being pursued. The men who had accosted him had also left the tree cover, and the draining shadows revealed two lithe figures in dark clothing, running easily behind their quarry with quick, fluid strides.

Mokuba didn't stop to watch. He sprinted off again, his path cutting an invisible arc as he tried to realign his intended course, and his his mind raced in time with his body. He had no doubt that these guys were up to no good - they had practically tried to kidnap him, after all - but the difficulty lay in figuring out exactly what they were after, and why. Maybe Seto would have some answers....

Finally, gasping and panting from his unanticipated exertions, Mokuba skidded to a halt on the sidewalk that formed the edge of the park. Immediately, he was assaulted by the sensations of an evening in the city - lights glowed and blinked, cars whipped past in a rush of air, passersby glanced curiously at him before moving on. Mokuba risked a quick look back, but saw no one - in his panicked rush, had he managed to lose them?

"Or not," he gulped, as two forms emerged from the trees only a few steps from where he was standing. All three moved at once - the men made a dash for their victim, and Mokuba took off once more in the other direction, weaving through knots of staring people as fast as he could and increasing his pace whenever he met a clear stretch of sidewalk. His heart was pounding uncomfortably as his breathing grew strained, and he was desperately wishing he hadn't wandered so far from KaibaCorp. He wasn't even sure why he was so, well - scared. Maybe it was the suddenness of what happened, the cold, detached manner in which he had been sought out by total strangers who obviously intended him harm.

His limbs were beginning to tire and ache as he staggered over a crosswalk. He knew the men were still behind him, without even having to look - he'd been chased a few a too many times not to recognize the feeling. But he was beginning to have doubts as to whether or not he could outrun them much longer - KaibaCorp was still about five blocks away.

Then, from behind him, a raised voice made itself heard.

"Need a lift?"

Even as Mokuba slowed to look around, a brilliantly scarlet street bike slid neatly over to the curb beside him. Its rider did not bother to remove his helmet, but instead flashed open his visor to reveal a pair of steely grey eyes.

"No way," Mokuba panted, trying to catch his breath as he lurched over. But there could be no mistaking that figure. "Alister?"

"Sure thing. You getting on, or did I interrupt your exercise session?"

Mokuba managed a strained laugh. "Not quite. Thanks." He hastily clambered onto the bike behind his rescuer, grasping the other's waist tightly as they took off. He didn't bother to glance back and see where his pursuers had gone - there was no need now.

A few windblown minutes later, they pulled up to KaibaCorp headquarters. Alister allowed his bike's power to die away, then dismounted and removed his helmet in one fluid movement. Mokuba also hopped down, feeling a great sense of relief now that he was back on familiar ground. But he wasn't ready to go inside just yet.

There was an awkward silence as both tried to adjust to the situation. Mokuba still wasn't sure what sort of relationship he had with this man who had essentially tried to kill his brother. Obviously Alister was no longer under the evil influence of the Orichalcos, but there hadn't been much time directly after said power's defeat to make any permanent changes regarding views and ways of thinking - on either side. And whatever Mokuba's own feelings might be now, he was sure Seto would not be nearly so cordial.

"What're you doing back in Domino?" he inquired uncertainly, trying to break the ice. "I thought you'd gone off to look for -" He broke off, biting his lip and wondering if he should have spoken.

"I did," Alister said shortly. He ran a hand over the curve of his helmet, staring down absently at its smooth surface. "But I didn't find anyone who could tell me what might have happened." He shrugged, clearly trying to make light of his failure. "It's no more than I expected."

Mokuba shifted his weight, then said sincerely, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Alister's tone was brusque, but it took on a slight edge as he continued, "What I really need is some inside help - your brother _has_ to have some information I can at least start with. But -"

"But he's not likely to hand it over, I know," Mokuba finished. He sighed, rather guiltily. "I'm not sure he's - you know - forgiven you yet."

"That doesn't surprise me," Alister replied, somewhat bitterly. Then he gave a faint smile. "Apparently, we're both the type to hold grudges."

Mokuba nodded in absent agreement. After a momentary pause, Alister's expression grew curious. "So what was going on with you and those guys?" He jerked his head back in the direction of the park.

The younger Kaiba grinned ruefully. "I'm not sure. I think they wanted something from Seto, and they thought I'd make good leverage." He made a face. "But other than that, I'm lost. It was totally random, too, and now I feel like I'm being stalked." He looked around - it was now completely dark. "I should get back inside - Seto's probably freaking out, wondering where I am."

Alister laughed at that. "Don't let him break anything - I know what happens when he gets angry.'

"I'll try." Just before entering the building, Mokuba looked back. "I can't make any promises," he admitted apologetically, "but I'll try to get Seto to find some info for you."

"Good luck with that," said Alister sarcastically, replacing his helmet. He kicked his bike to life and climbed on. "I'll drop by in the next day or two and see how far you've gotten. Can't say my hopes are high."

"Thanks again, Alister," Mokuba called after him, waving. Moments later, bike and rider were lost in the nearby stream of traffic. Turning away, the younger Kaiba hurried inside. He hoped Seto could explain the evening's interesting occurrences.

* * *

We now pause for a short break. (I hope it's short, anyway.) Reviews are highly appreciated! May the Force be with you.


End file.
